Hurt Kirishima Eijirou
by LogRaven
Summary: A collection of my Hurt Kirishima one-shot. Mostly include Bakushima. Rated M for violent, strong language, etc. (Not smut, lime & lemon)
1. Nightmare

**BAKUSHIMA ****BROMANCE**

_Talking_ \- inner thought/dream/flashback

**o-o-o**

_"Kirishima!"_

Kirishima jolted awake. He can hear his heart beating fast and feel the stickiness of his sweaty body. His body was shaking. His breathing was ragging. This was the sixth time. The sixth time he had the same nightmare about the same thing.

Saw the same face belonged to the same person. The same Katsuki Bakugou's frightened face when he was pulled into the warp gate. The same storyline about the Kamino incident. Again, again and again.

He fisted the sheet of the bed, trying to stop his body from shaking. His ragging breath was not helping either. Bakugou was saved. He was saved by him. No. By All Might. By the pro heroes. By Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida and Yao-momo. He was just helping a little. He was just calling him to take his hand. That's all.

He can feel the sleepiness behind his eyes. He blinked slowly and lied back to sleep.

**o-o-o**

"Oi shitty hair! You better open this goddamn door before I open it for you!" Bakugou knocked on the door loudly enough to wake Kirishima up. He quickly got up and stumbled to the door, ignoring his not so manly appearance. "You look like shit and you're not even ready! You will late to class dumbass!" Absorbing the fact that he just received, he quickly took a bath and wore the school uniform, putting some books in his bag and not bothered to style his hair.

"It is so nice of you for waiting-" He opened the door, expected to see Bakugou's grumpy face, instead he was greeted by the wall. Kirishima sighed, he quickly went to the class knowing that Aizawa-sensei could be arrived anytime from now.

**o-o-o**

"What happened to your hair Kirishima?" He turned to Uraraka after he put his bag down. "I'm too panic to style them up." He sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Well, you look more adorable." A sweet smile tugged at her face. "Adorable is not man-" His sentence was cut off when Kaminari suddenly chirp in. "You face is beaten up bro. What happened?" The concern was planted on his face. "You also have nasty dark circles under your eyes. Did you sleep well Kirishima-kun?" Midoriya, suddenly appeared beside him. Uraraka also giving him the concern mixed with guilt look as if she felt guilty for not realizing his condition sooner.

Before Kirishima said anything, Aizawa-sensei entered the class, automatically made the students went back to their place. He felt kinda grateful for that though. He didn't want to concern his friends about his nightmare but little did he know, a pair of crimson eyes are watching him.

**o-o-o**

Staying awake through the class was one of the hardest task for him now, following by focusing on Aizawa-sensei's lead and less yawning. He can feel a pair of eyes are staring at him. _Maybe Midoriya or Uraraka_; he thought. But, when he turned his face to the left, Bakugou was the one that starin-frowning at him. _Did I do something wrong? _; Kirishima thought as Bakugou's intense gaze shifted when the school bell rang.

Kirishima put his head on the table. He was too sleepy to go for a lunch. He was too exhausted to care about his stomach.

Before he can close his eyes, someone was pulling him up by his right arm.

"Can you just get the fuck up." The blasty boy glaring at Kirishima with his deep crimson eyes. Kirishima was too sleepy to ask him, hell he didn't even know if he can get up without falling to the floor face-first and end up sleeping there.

He can't stop the giggling that came out from his mouth after the thought.

"There is nothing funny on getting up shitty hair!" Bakugou dragged him towards the dorm. _Wait the dorm? _; Kirishima thought. "What are you doing, Bakugou?" Kirishima tried to stop him but to no avail, Bakugou just keep dragging him. "Just shut up." Bakugou's voice softened as he tightened his grip on Kirishima's arm on his shoulder as if he will fall to the floor if he let go of him.

They went to Bakugou's room though.

He gently lied Kirishima down on his white sheets bed, pulling up his school uniform shirt and replace it with a white shirt. His shirt. Bakugou's white shirt. Well, Kirishima is still conscious and aware with Bakugou's action. He just let he did whatever he wanted to do as long as it was not harming him.

He can smell Bakugou's scent. That sweet caramel scent. He giggled. "What are you doing Bakubro?" Kirishima was seriously confused and exhausted. The comfortable bed was inviting him to just sleep there like a log.

Bakugou just take off his school uniform shirt and just wearing his black singlet, slowly lied down beside Kirishima, hugging him.

"Just sleep, Kirishima."

Kirishima stared at the now closed eyes man's face. _Does he know? About the nightmare? Did he hear me trashing on the bed every night?;_ The exhaustion finally has taking its toll on him, his soft snores were ringing in Bakugou's ears.

He opened his eyes to look at his equal partner. Slowly caressing his fingers on the red haired's face. Taking the detail of the obvious exhaustion. _'Damn Deku. Damn you Kirishima.'_

_'You think I can't hear your ragging breath from the nights before? Can't feel the way you feel about the Kamino stuff? It pisses me off to know you have the nightmare too. It pisses me off that I cared about you. It pisses me off that you are really hair-for-brains, doesn't even tell me about them. Do you think that is manly??? You shitty dumbfuck hair.'_

**o-o-o**

"Kacchan really cares about Kirishima-kun, eh." Midoriya smiled as he stepped out of the class with Uraraka. "Yeah. He even ask us nicely, wait I mean calmly to ask permission from Aizawa-sensei and tell him about Kirishima's condition... Talking about his condition, is he going to be alright?" She grasped her hands together while staring at the ground, clearly concerned of Kirishima's health condition. Midoriya just smiled sweetly. "Well, Kacchan is with him."


	2. Over-exerted

**KAMINO INCIDENT AU!**_Talking_\- Flashback/Inner thought

**o-o-o**

_"Plus, it's gotta be you Kirishima."__The green haired boy grabbed both of Kirishima's arms, making the boy tensed.__"It can't be Todoroki or Iida or Yaoyorozu either.." His voice rose with each word.__"It can't be me." His grip on the other boy loosen.__"If the one who calls out to him is a friend, then...!!"_

"Come on!"

Bakugou looked up at the voice owner, stretching his hand for Bakugou to grab.

Without any hesitations, Bakugou launched himself toward the red haired boy, giving no time for Shigaraki to stop him.

"You idiot!"

Bakugou exclaimed, a wide grin visible on his face as he held Kirishima's hand tightly. The sturdy hero tightened the grip of their hands as he smiled widely, knowing that they had save Bakugou.

The pro heroes started to fight the other villains while All Might battled with All For One.

**o-o-o**

The boys landed somewhere, not too far from the Kamino ward. "You guys!" Kirishima's head turned to the feminine figure who was running with Todoroki toward them.

"Anyone hurts?" Todoroki voiced his concern, stopping his gaze on Bakugou. "What are you looking at icy-hot?! They are all just weaklings!" The ash blonde brushed his trousers and quickly pulled his hand from Kirishima.

"Your plan worked so well, Midoriya." Iida swung his right hand up and down continuously, showing off his reliefness and proud on his friend's analytical skill as Midoriya rubbed his neck sheepishly and Yaoyorozu laughed quietly.

"You guys are just my best escape route!" Bakugou shouted, glared at Todoroki concerned gaze.

Upon hearing that, Kirishima flashed his infamous grin while gave the ash blond a thumb up. "You are welcome!"

But their attentions switched to the big screen **(telivision..?) **that showed the battle between the Symbol of Peace and the Symbol of Evil. The crowd also watched the screen, quietly feared and worried about All Might.

The battle ended with All Might using his last power to defeat All For One. The crowd cheered for his victory, but the students were not.

Kirishima was relieved that All Might won but kinda sad, this day was his last day served as a hero. Kirishima glanced at his ash blonde friend, who was suddenly tensed.

The sturdy hero tried to comfort him by grabbing his hand but the boy pulled away before he can even touched him.

Midoriya gave Kirishima a knowing look as he went to find All Might while Todoroki, Iida and Yaoyorozu were nowhere to be seen, leaving the red haired boy with Bakugou. _Since when they are gone? _; Kirishima thought as he stared at the back of Bakugou's head.

_Is he alright? _; Kirishima asked himself, restraining himself to hug him, comfort him, telling him and assure him that everything is fine.

"Bakugou?"

The boy in front of him just gave him a side glance, then glared. He stomped off with visible scowl on his face.

"Wait Baku-"

A soft thump and a muffled moan can be heard.

Bakugou stopped and turned.

His scowl face just now changed to concern as he saw Kirishima kneel on the ground, trying to get up.

"You are not injured aren't you?" Kirishima was surprised that Bakugou was suddenly on his side, his buzzing ears and blurry vision really made his senses dull.

"Kirishima. Talk to me."

The said name, looked at his friend's face. He felt really happy that he was saved from the villains uninjured. "Kirishima."

Bakugou gently tried to shake him out of his daze.

Kirishima smiled.

"I am fine Bakugou. Just over-exerting myself today." Bakugou pulled him up as he grabbed his hand for support. "You should go to the infimary." Bakugou's gaze never leave him. "So are you blasty!" The red haired boy chuckled as he hugged the ash blonde haired boy. Tightly.

Bakugou was slightly taken aback by his action. "WHAT--"

"I am really glad that we did it. I am really glad that they don't manage to hurt you. I am really glad that I saved you. Well, **we** saved you." Kirishima tightened his hold to believe that Bakugou was really there with him.

"I am really sorry that I can't do anything when you was pulled into the warp gate. I really am. I am-" his voice trailed off, suddenly felt the fatigue and stress on him.

Kirishima exhaled slowly.

"It is good to have you back..._Bakugou_."

With the last eight words, his body became completely still.

"Kirishima?"

Bakugou gently lied his head on his lap. "Kirishima."

His hands travelled on the other boy body, searching for injuries, he just spotted some bruises.

_Over-exerting yourself huh? _Bakugou scooped his _friend_ bridal style and run to the nearest hospital._You better don't have any internal injuries, Kirishima._

**Kirishima POV**

I felt the light first, burning through my closed eyes, forcing me to turn my head away from the glare. As I moved, a rush of white-hot pain seared through me.

I blinked and swallowed, but my mouth felt as if it were full of sand, my eyes were burning. I tried to sit upright, but a hand eased me back down onto soft pillows. I looked up at the blurry face of a man.

"Aizawa-sensei?"

The pro hero just stared at me or maybe glared at me?

Suddenly, I remembered--

"Bakugou," I cried, sitting up too quickly. My head swam and my throat burned, but nothing could stop me. A thousand questions came to mind, but right then only one really mattered. "Bakugou! Is he-"

"He is fine," Aizawa-sensei said with his monotonous voice . He grabbed the glass of water on the desk beside my bed and gave it to me, still holding the glass.

"You have been unconscious for three days. He brought you here after you passed out on him." He explained after I drank the water, it soothed my throat .

"Which bring to the Bakugou's abduction topic." Aizawa-sensei glared made me shivered under his intense gaze. "You, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Iida and surprisingly Todoroki, can be expelled." His gaze never wavered from him.

I gulped and fisted the hospital blanket. "But, you guys managed to save a student and helping the pro heroes, which make you lucky, but that doesn't mean you can do the same thing in the future."

I looked on the blanket, suddenly interested on the white comfy wool. I knew that saving Bakugou was dangerous, but Bakugou was there and I don't want to just sit and hope the pro heroes saved him.

The ravenette sensei sighed and stood up from his seat. "Do make yourself well rested, Kirishima. What happened in the past, are just the past."

I lied back on the bed after Aizawa-sensei closed the door.

**-Author Notes-**

**Okay, I will stop it right here. Actually, the story should be stopped at Bakugou's part when he hoped that Kirishima didn't has any internal injuries, but my fingers can't stop lol.****So, maybe I will make a part 2?(this should be a one-shot book lol)****I am really sorry if there is a lot of grammartical errors. I was so sleep-deprived when I wrote the all of the scene except for Kiri's point o view. So I think there will be a lot of errors there.**

**And, do you guys can hear their voices at the **_"Come on!"_** and **_"You idiot!"_** part? Ohoho I really love that scene, it is a part of my soul.**

**Please give reviews and request.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Author's note

Hi guys!

I'm sorry for not updating and today I want to tell you guys that **I'll not updating until September.**

Why? It's because **in August I have an exam trial while in September I'll have the real one and I'm still procrastinating :P. (I want to stop that)**

Other than that, I also **have a writer's block**, I already write a new chapter of Hurt Kirishima but only a little, (Just the opening lol) AND **I don't have any laptop or computer, that make me kinda unmotivated** **sometimes** because writing story in your phone is troublesome.

That's all for now. I really hope I'll do really well in the upcoming exam.

Goodbye for now.

**\- Nita xoxo**


	4. IMPORTANT

**_FF: RavenRail_**

I can't log into my account on the fanfiction app so I will **transfer my story to my other account, RavenRail.**

**So, LogRaven is no longer working on Hurt Kirishima OneShots.**


	5. IMPORTANT 2

**Hi guys!**

**I can finally log into this account so I will not transfer this story to my other account.**

**I am really sorry for the trouble some issue and for not updating. I already write new chapters but they are not finished..?**

**I will update. I will.**


End file.
